The Grieving Queen and the Troubled Prince
by Angel of Death Azrael
Summary: Shizuma is trapped by her memories of Kaori. Amane is plagued by the miseries she is causing Yaya. Unable to sleep, the two find their ways to the same balcony at night, and things rapidly spin out of control from there. Eventually Shizuma x Amane.
1. Chapter 1

_So…this is like my first fanfiction, ever. I'm a little surprised that I would be dedicating it to StoPan, but I always did want to see the Shizuma x Amane pairing. Since I have yet to come across one, I suppose inventing one myself wasn't too bad an alternative. Just gotta love the uncanon pairings. Since I've warning about the pairing in the summary, please no flame due to pairing. I'm writing this for my own amusement, in other words, too many flames and no review? Then I would probably lack the necessary motivation to continue._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic…otherwise Shizuma and Amane would definitely be the main stars.**

* * *

The night was quiet save for the incessant chatters of critters. A sheet of summer heat hung over the Astraea Hills, remedied only by a light breeze caressing the treetops. Overhead, a full moon shone brilliantly, illuminating the hilltop in its pristine light. All seemed peaceful and innocuous as the students of Ichigo Dormitories rested in deep slumber.

But not all students were blessed with such inner tranquility this fateful night. On a hidden balcony of the dorms, a lone shadow slumped against the concrete wall, drinking herself to oblivion.

Wavy silver locks draped across the figure, shimmering magnificently under the soft moonlight. Downturned chin shielded the girl's visage from the world, as well as her dilated golden eyes. The only identifying mark was the person's summer Miator school uniform. To compromise with the heat and the burning liquid pumping through her veins, she had unbuttoned the first few buttons of the collar, offering a tantalizing view of silken flesh. A silver chain dangled around her neck, the pendant descending further, masked by her clothing, but its probably location was enough to lead many minds astray.

Long, elegant fingers grasped around a bottle of something, before lifting it up to meet ruby lips. The label was caught momentarily under the moonlight. Saké. The mysterious beauty took a few quick gulps of the remaining bottle, nearly emptying the whole liter. The fiery drink burned a trail down her throat, much like how her heart scorched with pain.

"Kaori…" The girl murmured, her silken voice made husky by the liquor. Molten gold eyes stared at seemingly nothing, unfocused and half-lidded. She reached forward suddenly, as if to grasp a fleeting figure only she could see, but curling fingers closed around nothing. "Kaori…" Another murmur, the heart-wrenching sorrow behind the words enough to move any observer to tears. But there was none. As always, Shizuma Hanazono, the respected and beloved Etoile of Astraea Hills shall bear her cross alone, divulging her agony only in the darkness of the night.

Swirling darkness…seductive darkness…beckoning darkness… Shizuma couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she were to push herself off the balcony, to become one with the night sky. But such thoughts were infrequent and fleeting, she must go on, if only if for her beloved's sake.

Tonight was slightly different. She had procured a bottle of smuggled saké from unnamed sources, leaving her to sink into true debauchery. Shizuma was no alcoholic, but what's the harm in drowning her sorrowed for just one night?

She would be safely hidden here, in the little haven that no sister would ever venture to. As long as she kept reasonably quiet, no one, absolutely no one, would find her. Or so she thought, until the unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears. With a muffled curse, the Etoile struggled to pick herself up, hiding the sake bottle behind her. But it was too late. In her drunken state, she had detected the intruder far later than usual, leaving her no time to make her escape. The condemning evidence was all over her, that distinctive aroma of alcohol. She was to be caught, drunken, and leaving her dorm at night. Her blood ran cold.

x x x x x x x x x x

It was the same star-lit night, in the same Ichigo Dormitories. It seemed that Shizuma wasn't the only one unable to sleep.

A short-haired female tossed and turned in the spacious bed, making no efforts to conceal her movements as she had no roommates. No tragic love haunted this one, but her conscious simply would not leave her in peace.

She wasn't blind, and it certainly wasn't hard to see what Nanto-san felt for her precious angel. To see another suffer because of her…the kind-hearted Spican prince simply cannot bear it. What was worse was the fact that she had been the outsider, the one who tore Hikari from her devoted friend. She did love the pure and gentle blonde, but how could she bare the thought of haven stolen her?

With an aggravated sigh, Amane pushed her athletic frame up and out of her bed. It was clear that she wasn't going to get much sleep anyway. A hand went up to straighten her white button up shirt, the silk quickly sorting out all the creases, like ripples resettling on the surface of a lake. She wished her mind would settle so easily.

Amane strolled over to her study, pulled out the chair, turned on a flashlight, and sat in silence. Wine red eyes peered at the opened French book on her desk, the subject of her next examination. She already has the material down solid, but studying more never hurts anyone.

Minutes ticked by, and her vision remained glued to the same page, the same line. Another minute rolled past, and her tall frame shot up before she closed the book a little more forcibly than necessary. Nimble fingers ran through her blue mane, a clear indicator of her frustration. The even-tempered rider rarely lost her cool, but this quagmire of a situation, combined with sleep deprivation, was beginning to take its toll.

Fresh air. That's what she needed. But to get the precious breathe of life, it would have to involve her going outside. Amane hesitated. To turn on a flashlight was one thing, but to venture into the hallways was another. Whereas she was sure that she would never be caught doing the former, the later would involve her risking a perfect record. But the night was still young, and she could think of nothing worse than to sit here and toil through her glum.

With her mind made up, she edged quietly to the door, before opening it by just a fraction. Scarlets looked outside cautiously, making sure that no sisters patrolled the hallway, before the rider inched herself out of the ajar door. She took a deep breath and made sure that no one was indeed in sight, before pacing down the hallway vigilantly. Breaking the rules was not something the Prince of Spica was used to, and the novelty and danger of the situation left a strange exhilaration coursing within her. Now she just has to found a balcony somewhere.

She made her way to the edge of the hallway and up the stairs to the sixth floor. Scouting once more to make sure that she was not seen, Amane began her quest searching for a balcony. She passed by several flights of stairs, not entirely sure where they lead to. And then, a faint sound caught her attention. Red eyes searched around, before settling on a partially hidden stairway. She blinked, having never realized the stairs being there before.

Warily, she made her way up the steps, and then another stairway, leading her to somewhere she had never previously seen. Amane turned a corner, and her eyes widened.

"Eoile-sama…"

* * *

_Ok, so I realize that Amane actually wears regular PJ...but white botton-up shirts, espeically silk ones, are just so much better! For those of you who doesn't have one yet, go get one pronto! Mm, also, suggestions as to where you want the plot to go from here would be nice, as I'm winging this story. Potential other pairings insofar include YayaxHikari, TomaoxNagisa. But I'm open to new ideas._


	2. Chapter 2

Last time...

_Warily, she made her way up the steps, and then another stairway, leading her to somewhere she had never previously seen. Amane turned a corner, and her eyes widened._

_"Eoile-sama…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ohtori-san," Shizuma replied calmly, visibly relaxing as she realized the identity of the newcomer. Thank kami it wasn't a sister.

Amane, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. Confusion, shock, and a hundred other emotions swirled in her burgundy eyes. She had not expected to find anyone else, much less the Etoile, and the _disheveled_ Etoile at that. She found her eyes drawn to the graceful curves of the older girl's neck, the finely crafted collarbone, and… Amane jerked her eyes upward once more to rest on Shizuma's face. How could she have been so rude, she chided herself mentally.

It wasn't her fault really. No one, not even the disciplined Prince of Spica, could have avoided the allure of silver-haired enchantress. Especially now, with her collar loosened, eyes glazed, and frame basking in the elegant moonlight, Shizuma seemed more of a goddess than mortal. She was perfection reincarnated, with the face of an angel, and the body of a devil…

"Like what you see?" The teasing words, accompanied by a soft chuckle, alerted Amane out of her thoughts.

Wine reds snapped wide open, and what seemed like a shadow of a blush crept onto her face. No one had ever addressed the famed Spican rider that way, and the sheer shock sent her fumbling for a reply.

"W-what?" Her tongue tripped over her words, a strong indication of guilt. If she could, Amane would have slapped herself. Whatever happened to composure? She had known the Etoile to be flirtatious, but so far it had been limited to the innocent underclassmen. Wait, since when did Shizuma talk like that around her?

Eyes narrowing, she realized the problem with the situation. "Etoile-sama," her voice reverted back to its respectful but distancing tone, "please do not joke with me, and…is that alcohol I smell in the air?" She asked, rather bluntly, but her sensitive nose has already confirmed her suspicions. Nothing else produced that particular rich, yet rice-like smell but sake. And Shizuma, as Etoile of the three schools, should know better than anyone that smuggling in liquor was strictly forbidden.

"I asked you a question, Ohtori-san," the silver-haired enchantress murmured, stepping forward toward Amane. Golden eyes were half-lidded with the effect of liquor and with amusement; she eyed the taller girl with an expression akin to that of a cat eyeing a mouse. Well manicured hands reached forward, sneaking their way around the rider's neck, and exposing the saké bottle as she did so. "Do you, or do you not, like what you see."

Amane seemed frozen to the spot in shock. It wasn't that she hadn't any admirers, but rather that any attempt at doing so were innocuous, like offering her hand-baked biscuits. Never had anyone touch the stately Spican Prince the way Shizuma is doing now, to be so utterly bold and darling.

With a sigh, she stared at the fifth year (1) student coldly. "Eoile-sama, you are drunk." The saké bottle was slang just behind her, and there was absolutely no way Shizuma could deny it now. Not that the incriminating bottle mattered. At the moment, not even Shizuma's lilac fragrance could cover up the overwhelming smell of liquor.

"No I'm not." Came a slightly slurred reply. The bottle was pulled over her shoulder, and the Etoile leaned forward and took another sip. The rider tried to ignore the strange sensations welling up in her stomach as the older girl's well-developed chest pressed into hers.

Amane sighed again. Where was the Miator student council president when one needed her? "Etoile-sama, please don't drink anymore. You should retire to your room and get some sleep, and we can both forget about this tomorrow." She continued, ever the model student.

"Why, do you want some saké as well?" Shizuma asked, talking another sip. Before Amane could respond, she already pulled back and murmured again. "It's ok, we can share."

A _what_ was the last thought Amane's brain processed as her lips were sealed in a searing kiss.

Completely caught off guard, the Prince of Spica froze, eyes ajar as she felt warm, soft lips covering her own. A second later, her senses kicked in and told her to pull back, but her pitiful attempt was quelled by the surprisingly strong arms around her neck.

"Eto-!!" She tried to speak, but Shizuma only seized the opportunity to invade her mouth. An agile tongue pushed in, bringing with it a wave of saké. It explored her mouth thoroughly, drawing a lazy line over her teeth before entwining with her own tongue. Be it the intoxicating liquor burning down her throat, the lack of sleep and her ensuing muddled mind, or the sheer skill of Shizuma's mouth, Amane soon lost the ability to protest.

Worse yet, she kissed back. Her mind had shut down in favor of pure instincts, and her own eager tongue hungrily devoured the feast offered. The two dueled one another, fighting for dominance, until she finally pushed Shizuma's back, exploring the chamber of older girl's mouth just as enthusiastically. The rider was hardly as experienced as the silver-haired beauty, but Amane has always been a quick learner.

The saké bottle slid out of Shizuma's grip, shattering into a thousand pieces on the ground. Yet neither one of the girls seemed to notice. If anything, the permeating smell of alcohol in the air only seemed to fuel their jumbled minds.

Dexterous fingers danced down Amane's back, and she felt herself arching forward, groaning into Etoile's mouth. Her own arms have long found themselves around the other's waist, and her hands caressed the small of Shizuma's back ardently.

Amane felt drunk, off of alcohol, off of Shizuma's unique lilac scent, off of everything. The world was a blur around her, forgotten, unimportant. Nothing mattered at the moment except for the lovely goddess in her arms…

"Hello, is anyone there?"

The sudden voice and ascending footsteps awakened the rider's sleeping mind. With panicking eyes, she detached herself from the Etoile. Head swaying to and fro, she tried to find somewhere to hide. There was plenty of room in the balcony, littered by many closets and various old things. It apparently served as an attic as well. But they weren't safe enough! She had to get out of the room, somewhere, anywhere! Overwhelmed mind picked out the only available getaway – an open window, and she sprinted toward it, launching herself outside. By the grace of god, she managed to remember that they were on the sixth floor at the last minute, and clamped her hands firmly down against the window seal.

* * *

_1. Hmm, I kind of want the two to run as Etoiles in the future, so I'm changing Shizuma's grade._

_Just wondering though, does the rating needs to go up?_

_As for Shizuma's version to this part...I might add it later...or should I just go on with the story?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys for the reviews! They were very encouraging, so here's the third chapter. For some reason, I just can't seem to keep with the angst theme I was going for. Had to go over it quite a few times to make it focus less on humor...but I think I still failed._

Last time:

Amane stumbles across a drunken Shizuma, who, for no apparent reasons, decided to kiss the shocked Spica student. Except, the kiss was returned. A sister arrives at the scene and the two students flee their separate ways. Now what?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shizuma's POV

Mid-day sunlight filtered through the thick curtains, becoming stronger and stronger until the room was flooded with light. The double-bedded dorm room was empty save for a lone figure buried beneath the sheets. Luckily for her, it was a Saturday. The figure shifted, and the person in question tried to dig herself further under the slips, but to no avail. The sun was fully risen now, and despite anything she might attempt, it wasn't about to leave her along.

"Nrg…" With an unladylike groan, Shizuma propped herself up with an arm. Good thing Miyuki has student council presidential duties to attend to, else she would have chewed the silver-haired girl's ears out at her undignified behavior.

Shizuma's free hand instantly shot up to her forehead, her head throbbing painfully in what most would consider one of the worst headaches ever. Every muscle in her body screamed in agony.

A moment later, golden eyes reoriented themselves and the Miator student looked around in confusion. She was in her dormitory room, on her bed, and wearing her school uniform. Since when did she wear the uniform to bed? With another, softer groan, the fifth year messaged her temple in a desperate attempt to stop the throbbing. _What in the world happened last night?_

And then the memories came flooding back.

She had been at the balcony once more, and had with her a bottle of sake. Ok, so that explains this massive headache. The bottle shattered somehow and a sister came along. She had ducked in a wardrobe and snuck off as the sister investigated for disobeying students. But there was something else too…what was it…

Soft lips…a comforting embrace…tufts of cobalt blue hair…

_Oh kami…_ Shizuma's eyes widened. She did not…she kissed, no, more like made out, with the Spican celebrity, Amane Ohtori. Remind her not to drink again. Letting out a sigh, the Etoile couldn't help but remember Kate Perry's new hit. The lyrics fit perfectly.

_This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand,  
lost my discretion.  
It's not what I'm used to,  
just want to try you on.  
I'm curious, for you,  
caught my attention._

_I kissed a girl,  
and I liked it.  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl,  
Just to try it.  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

…

Yep, perfectly.

"Oh well…at least she was a good kisser." Shrugging, Shizuma pushed the event to the back of her head and began the weekend as if something significant had happened.

On the other hand, Amane wasn't taking it nearly so well.

Amane's POV

_Argh, baka, baka! What was I thinking!_ Her mind screamed. Pale fingers gripped Star Bride's reins tightly, and the horse sprinted down the practice field. Sadly, even her beloved stallion could not comfort Amane's troubled state this time.

_I should have left immediately! The Etoile-sama was drunk, why did I even try to reason with her?_ Burgundy eyes gazed ahead, but only barely paying attention to her surroundings. It was only the loud cheering of her fans that alerted the rider of the stacker before her.

Quickly readjusting her position, she guided her horse to the obstacle. Star Bright's nostrils flared wildly as his hooves dug into the ground, before lifting up into the air mightily and soaring over the stacker. To the observer, it was almost as if he was actually flying through the air.

"That was great, Amane-sempai!" A round of squeals and cheers went up among the underclassmen watching, but the sound was completely tuned out by their idol.

That was hardly a good jump, and Amane knew it. Star Bride's front hooves nearly collided with the stacker, and it was not his but her fault. A good steed can sense its rider's negative emotions, and the Spica student was positively oozing pessimism. Her face was as calm and stoic as ever, but her mind was a complete mess. If she noticed that stacker a second later…

_Shimatta…_Amane cursed mentally, an almost never for the gentle and courteous Prince. She was letting the events go to her head, and it was affecting her practice. Slowly, she rode Star Bride back toward the stables, cutting the practice session short. It simply wasn't safe to train while her mind was elsewhere.

But she didn't want to stop. She had to do something, or else her mind would shift back to…

Shizuma. Shizuma and that kiss they shared. It was immoral, debauched, indecent, unethical, wrong, hot, wonderful, mind-blowing –

"Gah!" Amane spat out, but luckily, her voice was drowned out by the beating horse hooves. Where did those words come from? She had simply ran out of the correct vocabulary that's all. That must be it; she couldn't have actually _liked_ the kiss could she? No! Of course not, her heart belongs to the pure and innocent Hikari, who just happened to be the treasure of Nanto Yaya. Great…back to square one.

* * *

_Next chapter: Dang dang dang! Amane goes on a date with Hikari? Shizuma goes on a date with Nagisa? They end up in the same place?! Whatever is going to happen?_


	4. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't an update.

I'm not particularly satisfied with the direction the story is moving, nor with the character developments. Unlike I previously thought, it seems an outline is absolutely necessary before starting. That, and with school looming near, I'm afraid I don't have time to spend updating this.

Eventually, I'll probably rewrite the whole thing, but that may be way down in the future. So, sorry people.


End file.
